User talk:Kingofall42
*User:Kingofall42/TalkArchive1 *User:Kingofall42/TalkArchive2 *User:Kingofall42/TalkArchive3 *User:Kingofall42/TalkArchive4 *User:Kingofall42/TalkArchive5 Hi kingofall42 I just edited my old pages from my profile and I fixed some grammer on my profile because I cant edit my profile because I was stuck on visaual mod but its fix and now you may add some userboxes on my profile when I have good edits. Obi wan masterexxx10 01:03, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Thanks This is alot of fun for me, actually : ) Unit707 20:50, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Wow! Im quite honored, really Thanks alot! Unit707 20:56, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Hey have you seen the old user box I added to my profile (this user contribs using mozilla firefox) did you like it? Obi wan masterexxx10 22:05, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Yeah I found this user box in anakins talk page on archive 2 Obi wan masterexxx10 20:36, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Hey there, Kingo! I think you should try out this free download alpha version of the Real time strategy game Star Wars Vs Halo! It is awsome! (It is the Republic/the good side on halo VS CIS/Covernants) Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 00:28, March 4, 2012 (UTC) *Whoa, calm down!!! Sorry, its right here , on the descripion of the video, you will find a link. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 17:38, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Heh Yes, it is very hard. Next time, add a smile ":)" or ":D" into it. And did I told you that the republic got this thing that look like a super star destroyer. (Psst! That video show Empire at War, the game is something like that but you just see the top view...) Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 02:08, March 5, 2012 (UTC) *And let me guess: that "Star trek MMO" is Star Trek Online? I tried that one....it was...verrrrrry laggy with my netbook, but looks...okay I guess. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 02:16, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Soooo... Have you tried it? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 12:30, March 5, 2012 (UTC) *Mm..cancled in the middle? It don't take too much memory.... Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 22:59, March 5, 2012 (UTC) this is true but it hasnt happen yet in the future theres going to be an alien apocolypse witch it means that its an alien invantion attacking the earth watch this Watch aliens youtube Obi wan masterexxx10 00:49, March 6, 2012 (UTC) RE:HI I'm doing good, need money to buy battlefront I i got a new laptop one that runs it :) Chance.purvis [[User talk:Chance.purvis|("Fight or die")]] 22:43, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Ha ha ha Nice vid! I think I will make a KONY userbox, what do you think? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 19:16, March 9, 2012 (UTC) About the multi-angle vehicle picture I will take one from up, down, side, landing mode (For starfighters), and 3/4. I will try my best to make the background white. Can you make the white transparent except for dark vehicles like the TIE series? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 19:36, March 10, 2012 (UTC) watch this its very funny do you like it Fat kid dance to the best song ever Obi wan masterexxx10 03:50, March 12, 2012 (UTC) video its very funny and thanks for the pic and can you change the time clock into united states because its a little messed up yesterday and its march 11 but the clock was march 12 can you change it Obi wan masterexxx10 23:06, March 12, 2012 (UTC) multi-angle vehicle Okay, change of plan...I decide to include Chance in this. Here is the over view, I will take the pictures, somebody is going to make the background white, while the other person make the white transparent, so, which job do you want do, Kingo? I will also ask Chance. This is because I find erasing the background extremely tiring and time consuming. But if you are feeling like you want to erase the background to white, I can help by removing large chunks of the unnecessary spaces. So what do you think? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 00:45, March 13, 2012 (UTC) clock I decided to stay like that because it will be unfair if the clock is in usa but for you Anakin sam are from europe so I will leave the clock in england time zone Obi wan masterexxx10 14:18, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Hey.... Using school's computer... ^.^ and its a deal! Chance agree to make the image transparent! Hopefully see you after school...gotta log off soon... Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 17:19, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Okay, Kingo, first assignment. Here is the Theta shuttle multi-view. After erasing the background, feel free to move them into any format (By the way, when you repost it on the wiki for Chance to continue, save the pic as the same name, so you can overwrite the this pic, you know the idea. :) Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 21:43, March 13, 2012 (UTC) I took them myself Put them in a powerpoint slide and save it as PNG...it fun but yet boring...:) But I will do it for all vehicles... Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 22:24, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Oh! I took it from Capital Strike 2, so it is easier to see the craft....how long you think it will take? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 22:28, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Okay, sounds good I will try to take other vehicles soon (Whoa...V-19, ARC-170, V-wing, X-wing, V-wing Airspeeder, speeder bike, Y-wing...etc.) Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 22:34, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Great job! Really nice, Kingo, so can you keep it in that format now? (And I thought you say it will take an entire week to fininsh?) Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 01:06, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Ha ha... Sounds like something Obi-Wan would say..."If you struck me down with no work, I will have more free time than you could possibly imagine!" Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 20:38, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Did you hear? We got a good user with good grammar, on our wiki now...but he has history with Wookieepedia, so....lets see what he will do. I think he is okay for now. But anything suspicious... Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 20:45, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Yeah... pretty cool...even messed with it once (and undo it, of course) definately need more contents...and in addition, where did you get the pictures? They don't look like battlefront animation, even the best modder can't make it look that advance.... Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 20:58, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Yes Sir. See you tomorrow, General. May the Force be with you. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 21:05, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the warm welcome I am glad you like my changes. I'll be sure to take some screenshots while playing on those maps then. Anywho, I hadn't even noticed I was promoted. MaxReebo 10:44, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Hi there I am in Eastern Daylight Time (Toronto, ON). MaxReebo 16:43, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Eastern Daylight Time 'Tis 12:46 pm. MaxReebo 16:46, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Um...Kingo. Do you think Goyle is a vandal? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 21:24, March 22, 2012 (UTC) *Oh, and here is the LAAT/i: (PS: The side pictures, one is rebel LAAT the other is Republic LAAT) Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 21:28, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Um, Kingo? There is suppose to be only one 3/4th angle image on the LAAT Multi-View...and how many pictures do you want me to sent to you? 2? 3? 4? And I guess Friday and the Weekend is your free period and the time easiest to edit pictures, yes? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 02:27, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Hiya, Wow, thanks for the quick promotion. I finally thought I'd spruce up my profile page a bit; 'twas quite lacking. MaxReebo 13:54, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Thanks I'm glad you like it. MaxReebo 15:02, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Oh, okay, so 3 more starfighters? okay: ARC-170, V-wing and the Eta-2. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 17:47, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Star Wars Mod You provided a link for a Battlefront mod here http://gametoast.com/forums/viewtopic.php?f=35&t=27677. Would it conflict with my Battlefront Extreme 2.2 download? Thanks. MaxReebo 18:46, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Battlefront Extreme 2.2 Yes, it is amazing. My brothers and I all have it. It provides around 8 or 9 units for both sides and they are canonical units, too (the primary droid for the CIS is the B1 droid and you need to get points to unlock the super battle droid). There is more damage from weapons (especially launchers which provide a huge area effect) new heroes with more force powers, new weapons and new skins for units. For example, sandtrooper skins for the empire on Mos Eisley, Phase I clones on Kamino, 501st clones on Coruscant, 212th clones on Mos Eisley and those red coloured clones on Mustafar. There are no new maps as this mod only seeks to enhance one's battlefront experience. Game and download instructions can be found here: Conversion Pack 2.0: http://starwarsbattlefront.filefront.com/file/Star_Wars_Battlefront_Conversion_Pack;94154 BFX 2.2: http://starwarsbattlefront.filefront.com/file/Battlefront_Extreme;96607 IMPORTANT: In order for the mod to work you must first download the Conversion Pack 2.0. This provides Battlefront I maps and is needed as BFX 2.2 is built off of it. I hope this helps. MaxReebo 20:00, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Kingo... Funny that you promote people and I had no idea! Oh well, I guess. By the way, if you are wondering what is happening to the pics, I decide to give the three you wanted on Friday or Saterday since you got more free time... Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 11:26, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Okay In fact, I will take a bunch of those and send them over when you ask for them..now where is Chance? We need transparency for the LAAT image... Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 20:40, March 27, 2012 (UTC) You are welcome! Good to have the fans of the older cartoon enjoy themselves :). Some parts is missing, but you can just deal with it... Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 10:46, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Funny units I made up I added it to my battlefront 3 description: click here. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 11:28, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Image? Oh, here: (can't take Eta, nor the V-wing...busy week) oh, and did you see Special Hero: George Lucas? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 04:06, April 1, 2012 (UTC) A very bad news Wookieepedia just force us to merge with them as they merge with SW fanon wiki....They report to wikia staff to make us do so. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 17:39, April 1, 2012 (UTC) I saw message on Wikia Community Wiki It is in forum, call merging...it is deleted now since I report it....it is a sad day... Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 20:31, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Ha ha ha ha ha!!!! April's Fools!!! Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 10:46, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Er....? Kingo, the side view of the ARC-multi view is missing something...there is suppose to be the two side of the s-foil deplyed and one landed side view, there is no s-foil deployed side view, just 2 s-foil close sides.... Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 02:07, April 3, 2012 (UTC) About Sean did he do enough to be reported into the BFwiki vandal listings? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 11:07, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Heads up As of 7 April 2012, I will be in my exam period. This will be in effect until 25 April. I will be fixing minor grammatical errors when I see them, but nothing too big as I will be quite busy. Therefore, if you leave a message on my talk page, do not expect to get a reply. I will do my best, but there are no guarantees. Thanks for your understanding. MaxReebo 00:04, April 7, 2012 (UTC) You are so lucky... I will have had nine exams by the end of the entire year. MaxReebo 03:18, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Hello (very generic title) I noticed that the articles I added to categories, specifically the articles to do with droids, were removed. All of those units and tanks were droids (I did my research), so I just want to know why they were reverted. Thanks. MaxReebo 14:15, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Nevermind I just saw that the 'Droid' category is for non-playable droids and there is alrady the category 'Clone Wars Era'. Sorry about that. However, the recon droid is playable once activated. Should it be removed from the list? MaxReebo 14:46, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Okay Sounds good. I saw that the picture set up on some articles was disorderly, so I've been going around organizing them into galleries. I also plan to add more pictures to articles that are lacking tonight. MaxReebo 18:10, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Thanks I took a break from studying and decided to take some photos. I plan to extend galleries that have few pictures. MaxReebo 21:33, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Vandal in the air. Keep an eye out for Darth Vectinous, he copied an entire Wookieepedia article for X1 Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 18:10, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Hey Have you seen my latest blog? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 21:02, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Promotion I just promoted MaxReebo to Commandore. And by the way, can you please use the template for the rank badge? I find it rather hard to erase your badges...templates are rather easy to remove, just to delete the green puzzle instead of deleting pic, word and the box... Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 06:10, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Care for a help? You know, this guy, the new guy BobaFettBattlefrontWiki have been editing a lot, and I can't say all of them are useful...can you do me a huge favor to look over his edits and undo non-helpful ones? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 04:24, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Game Hey, Kingo, just a little reminder.... We don't want to show users that we ourselves bend the rules, please try to upload battlefront created pictures :) Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 06:43, April 25, 2012 (UTC) RE: The reminder was for future pics. :) Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 00:15, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Uuuhhhhh..... It is spring time/summer now, and we still got winter theme...What should we do..? We where planning Naboo Plains for spring, but now that it is nearly summer...should we try Kashyyyk? And if so...which Kashyyyk map? :) Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 17:07, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Okay :) Should I take it or you? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 03:51, April 27, 2012 (UTC) IMPORTANT THE BATTLEFRONT GAME IS NOW ON SUNDAY INSTEAD OF SATURDAY. Same time, but something's come up and I can't make tomorrow evening. Sorry for any inconvinence. Sam1207 19:20, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Ok My pleasure! Mm...Kingo? What's wrong? You sound....different. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 19:41, April 27, 2012 (UTC) No...it's not that. You sound...strange..that's all...Do you got an exam currently? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 22:59, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Kingo! Did you like the Kashyyyk dock picture for the theme now? I was planning to add a little green on the headings and link colors to show "summer-time" but Sam thought it was a little off so I didn't pick it. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 02:04, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Ok I will make the pic tiled to cover up the borders. And guess what? I sign you up on Wikia.com for one of the nominees for Featured Wikian! Thanks for being a great user for everyone! Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 11:19, May 2, 2012 (UTC) You are welcome! Mm...I didn't do this white background..must be Sam. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 20:42, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Hey, another surprise or more like a resurface surprise, this wiki now got battlefront music in the background in the main page. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 02:46, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Yup! And I got a vandal alert template that rings out imperial alarm, want to see it? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 11:29, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Okay, here...First: DON"T PANIC or lower the volume and enjoy! Here is the alert, only heard in your talk page at the moment because the template is here. I suggest you remove it afterward though so it don't startle users when they get here. Thanks :) I always like the imperial alarm.... Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 21:34, May 4, 2012 (UTC) *Aaaaah! Jeez! Look at how many double redirects we got...! Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 22:04, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Ok Works for me... Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 20:27, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I got some cool mod ideas want to see it? Here is the link:[1] Feel free to ask me anything about it! :) Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 04:08, May 6, 2012 (UTC) *Oh, yeah, and I got this funny idea: What if on the main page in big blue letters we say: "Wookieepedia Renegades Welcome!" that will be weird but yet funny. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 05:03, May 6, 2012 (UTC) *How about making it a long battle? 3000 reinforcements each side. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 17:13, May 6, 2012 (UTC) *Yeah, plus, it will give enough time for the Accmalators to land. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 17:31, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Owner You are the current owner my friend... I'm still a beurocrat but I'm giving you all the power to this wiki now. :) Its yours to run and operate the way you see fit. Erex Malren-Message Me - Blog 17:08, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Hey, again, another template I found this guy with a really nice template stating his edit goals, so I was thinking what if everyone here got one? So I got an example on my user page (though you have to scroll down a bit to see it, due to it being blocked by the wikia header) what do you think? I was planning to ask some coders to make a code where the user achieve their goal edit, the battlefront "Victory" will pop up and fade away, maybe even with the music. So, again, what do you think about it? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 20:50, May 7, 2012 (UTC) *Okay, I just send the message to the staffs about the image and the music. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 21:14, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Oh, jeez Could you at least tell me before you go and block somebody? I can't keep track of vandals if you just block him...Oh well for now. SeanKin2....so, he was removing contents? Okay, into the vandal listings. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 21:20, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Mmm... He use an IP address to vandal too? Do you think you should block him more for Sockpuppet? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 20:49, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Ok. Now, he is a #2 danger after Obi. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 20:54, May 8, 2012 (UTC) *Mm..? You said you block him 6 times even though his block log only register 3 times (without my recent block change) Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 21:00, May 8, 2012 (UTC) *Ha, he is that bad? I mean, I thought I was the only one who lost count of the blocks when I put it on Obi a while back...:) Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 21:04, May 8, 2012 (UTC) *Er...Confuse with what category? But yeah, I have notice Sean remove the category and such. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 21:08, May 8, 2012 (UTC) *So the DLT is not a weapon? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 21:14, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Oh, I see..... So, the other category is for in game only? And another question: What if something is a mod for Battlefront I or II but a unit in Battlefront: Renagade or Elite Squadron? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 11:09, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Weapon category How about make a sub category called "Mod Weapons" that is a sub category or both Weapon and Mod Content? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 11:27, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Ok I will try to make mod subcategories. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 20:41, May 9, 2012 (UTC) I have got to ask... What was the skin for Luke in the original SWBF on maps that is not Hoth nor Rhen Var? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 02:04, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Oh... Okay, so it is like BF2. About the 501st, I know, and I seriously frown on that point of thinking....as clones was never originally concepted to be "promoted," as some of them already have a preassigned group, i.e. Delta Squad. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 11:25, May 11, 2012 (UTC) *Oh, yeah, and did you see the weird glitch that I posted on a blog recently? It show a tank on BF1 doing a barrel roll.... Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 11:29, May 11, 2012 (UTC) re: Hello Well, I was just wanted to know if it was alright if it was okay with me helping other users with templates if they needed it or editting templates around the wiki to make them look more noticeable or whatever. EternalBlaze 00:43, May 13, 2012 (UTC) re: Templates Thanks :) EternalBlaze 12:52, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Ranks of a particular user Mm....What do you think Obi's rank should be now? He is a lieutenant for a while now. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 03:56, May 15, 2012 (UTC) I will, thank you. Another Battlefront 1 question: for the beam cannon, does it fire like the one on Republic Commando or Battlefront 2? In another word, does it fire when you press the trigger and stop when you leave the finger or you just click the trigger and the beam goes on for a few seconds? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 10:51, May 15, 2012 (UTC) *Aw, that sucks...I liked Republic Commando one better...more control.. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 11:21, May 15, 2012 (UTC) *Oh, those...Hold on, I got it hidden in some file...somewhere... Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 11:22, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Oops... I seemingly can't find it yet, I guess that the I need to give it to you after I return from school...But how come you alter the ARC-170 one yet..? The one I will probably give you is Eta-2. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 11:28, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Ok Just remember the configuration: 2 side view of landed version and 1 s-foil deployed. Eta-2 is in my files somewhere... Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 20:49, May 15, 2012 (UTC) FOUND IT! Here you go: Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 21:15, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Woohoo! I don't know if you have seen the blog, but now I got BF1 for Xbox! Now I can do some BF1 "fill in the blanks" ! Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 02:40, May 16, 2012 (UTC) No problem! Just remembered it being the easiest vehicle I have ever worked with, the FreeCamera can actually move sideways in this one! (normally it is forward, backward and up and down for other vehicles...hard to take a side shot.) Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 11:04, May 16, 2012 (UTC) EternalBlaze's template Useful, huh? Much faster than bots and can get the message across! Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 04:32, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Yeah... Though it don't alert you when it is updated, the person should at least stop by their talk page once in a while and they will see it... Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 11:27, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Mm...True, but... wouldn't it be more accurate for it to be a pilot though, due to the "canon" of the issue. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 12:34, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Actually when I think about it, I think it is more of a pilot because like the SWBF2 counterpart all pilot have an ability to heal the ship they are in. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 23:43, May 21, 2012 (UTC) RE: I undo 99% of them. If you find some edit useful, feel free to add them into the article. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 20:46, May 22, 2012 (UTC) re: I think I forgot about that because I didnt know that I went to this wiki because of my vendalisim from the past Obi wan masterexxx10 19:45, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Hello Hi Kingo! Have you got TF2 yet? When you get Steam please tell me your community name and I'll add you :) also, I can't believe I haven't asked yet, but is your username Hitchhiker's guide-related by any chance? Sam1207 22:54, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Subcategories I am beginning to make several subcategories, do you think it is wise to make a subcategory of Battlefront 1 Strategy and Battlefront 2 Strategy as a subcat for Strategy? It will make a specific search easier. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 02:43, May 24, 2012 (UTC) *Also, do we need the Star wars battlefront designs page by Obi wan masterxxx10? Seems inconvenient. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 05:41, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Re: Thought so, I'm going to see the radio show live with the original cast in July :D and about TF2, does it come up with any errors? Sam1207 10:30, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Right away sir! I will get on it now. You did see the blog correct? I mean the one I made yesterday about how not to delete article unless the Delete Template have a reason on it. Other than stubs, the amount of deletion request is ridiculous. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 10:37, May 24, 2012 (UTC) An idea. Why don't each time we have a good battlefront-related joke, we put it on the mainpage under the title, "Battlefront Punchline of the Week"? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 10:56, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Re: Hehehehe, me too, that's very sad xD Sam1207 20:58, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Erm...what bot? I don't see any..? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 02:49, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Ha ha! We got outranked (in administrative term) by a bot! (And did you see the punchline at the main page?) Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 19:06, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Just have to wait until next week! ;) You could do one too, you know :) Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 23:38, May 27, 2012 (UTC) I have a plan when this wiki gets more user And I mean a lot more users....What if we have a daily "newspaper?" I mean, there is people in the wiki, just not enough to remind a writer to "publish" the daliy papers. What do you think? Also I think I will plan to ask people to get more users again by blog... Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 04:17, May 28, 2012 (UTC) *Oh, yeah, another thing: You told me that on Mygeeto on campaign, you get powere cell...I thought you got the core sample/crystal? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 07:03, May 28, 2012 (UTC) *Another thing 2.0: when you do the "eject the ship while it is still in mid-air" thing in Battlefront 1, and the ship keeps on flying forward and crash on something, does this action kills the "something?" Like if I jumped out of a snowspeeder and it crashes to vader, does it kill him? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 07:17, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Crash the ship part: What...? That is bad....you can die when a ship spawns on you but not when one crash on you...? (I tried landing on vader, always end up beside him..never know why. Did run over Luke in the the tank though, pretty funny) And I will have a look over on the site...Weapon image you say? Okay. Lets see what I can find. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 15:04, May 28, 2012 (UTC) *Found it. It is under gameplay tab, and under each faction, like this. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 15:10, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Be aware Even some of their information is not accurate, they put an image of a sonic blaster for the rebel's shotgun and show that the jet trooper carry the DC-15 sidearm. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 15:26, May 28, 2012 (UTC) *And their IFT-X page mention it as IFT-T in many parts of the page. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 15:29, May 28, 2012 (UTC) *Jeez, you are telling me! If I find one more mistake, I might as well classify it as a Non-canon! (And I remember on a geonosis strategy page, it mentions a thing a bout Dooku's speeder...I don't see it in BF1, so does it exist??? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 16:41, May 28, 2012 (UTC) RE:Speeder Then I guess it don't exist... Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 03:27, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Sure I'll try to take pic! Um, why I didn't download deals x-fire or the 1.3 patch, the pic wouldn't be saved right? And also there are other notable units in the LPR mod, like Waxer and Boil, engineer is different too. Clonefanatic 13:53, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Um, here's the pictures. Srry i couldn't crop or fix em. I couldn't work out how to use the paint on my Windows Vista it wouldn't save. Anyways heres the pic of the profile of the sniper, and the pic of the gun. Anything else? New punchline's up! Yup, now it is about the HAAD. Also, do you know what happens when I searched your name? Your results come up like this: " =User:Kingofall42= My Userboxes Vandal Ticker vs vs vs vs vs vs vs vs vs… *http://battlefront.wikia.com/wiki/User:Kingofall42 " I think that is pretty funny..."vs" as in "tick" for your vandal ticker... Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 06:02, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Multi-View How is the Eta multi-view doing? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 18:07, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Wordmark Hey, King could you make a wiki wordmark for me? I would like two done because I wouldn't know which one i'd like better. Well I want it to say Clone Wars Fannon Wiki, in either the battlefront font like what u have, or the aurebesh font with the republic logo in the background behind it. And yah if u want to look at my wiki sometime head on over for reference for which color you would need. P.S. Anakin told me to talk to you, he was going to do it but got busy, he said you could do it. Clonefanatic 13:25, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Wordmark Yeah, my stupid PC wouldn't let me do the font, however I'm stuck between the two fonts: englibesh and the normal star wars font. Yeah please try the two and ill see which one I like better, don't forget about the republic logo behind the words, please do this wordmark if u can. :( Clonefanatic 13:50, June 6, 2012 (UTC) All right! All set up! The first issue of "The 501st Journal" (newspaper) is released today (June 7 2012) and is located on the tabber tab on the template on top of talk pages! Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 04:31, June 7, 2012 (UTC) And another article! Every time you see a difference in the date, the article is probably updated, like in this case. If you want to contribute to the newspaper, feel free to do so at the Template:Newspaper page. Also, when you edit, make sure you make a summery why you edited it, ether grammar correction to totally new article, make sure to write why so it is easier for me to track. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 07:17, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Hello Hehe Hugh Dennis is the voice of the book at the Hitchhiker's radio show I'm going to see, will be awesome :D also, have you noticed any of the new features I've added to the Wiki? I was writing a blog post but for some reason it doesn't work. 12:40, June 26, 2012 (UTC) *Oops, yeah, me, didn't log in :) Sam1207 18:14, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Clone Trooper helmet contest.do you want to join yes or no. Cloudy future..... The new user _ is being a bit stubborn. He have made approx. 4 blogs in 2 days. One he made today (July 21) is blank with a video tagged on it via comments (I deleted it.) If you can, please work with him. (By the way, he don't know what can an Admin do.) Thanks, and have a wonderful day! P.S I can try to discuss this with you on chat if I woke up early enough. If you see me in chat, get in, otherwise I will report this guy's actions to you. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 05:12, July 21, 2012 (UTC) *I am on chat now. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 13:23, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Um... Are you sure "Rogue Assassin" exist? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 23:49, July 22, 2012 (UTC) it's the anti-trooper soldier who is really the rouge assassin not the anti-trooper sniper is there a way to erase a blog post Hello! Sorry to interrupted your Olympic sensation but how do you like the new section I added on the main page? It shows where we all live by country. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 18:52, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I am fine with that And, yeah, I wish there where more, (Now that we got Brazilian in here) Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 18:16, July 31, 2012 (UTC) *Oh, yeah, as the same protocol, do not make a new image file each time. Just upload the new picture over the older one, so we can see the progress as we...well, take over the world. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 04:40, August 1, 2012 (UTC) *Are you sure? According to this, your upload was the only upload of the map... Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 14:45, August 1, 2012 (UTC) *I see, just don't do it on this file, but with other files, it is okay to do so. Oh, and about that short-term new rule about blogs, if the you-know-who upload another blog with one sentance or more than one blog per week when it is not an emergency statement, we can delete it, but should we block him without warning? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 21:06, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Hi Hey Kingofall42 I'm New To This Wiki. Can You Add Me In The Ethnicty Charts (Sorry If I Spelled That Wrong). P.S. Who Created This Wonderful Yet Lost Wiki (By Lost I Mean Not Many People Know About It) Your Fellow Contributor MIB Agent (talk) 04:48, August 4, 2012 (UTC) MIB Agent Yeah sorry I'll fix that didn't know if we did that. Heh it was a pain for me to write. I'm going to be adding characters from the clone apart series Thanks for responding MIB Agent (talk) 20:00, August 4, 2012 (UTC)MIB agent